containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SCP Role Playing/The Breach/Part 2
nPlease remember to visit this page before coming here, but here are the important facts: * Do not jump into the containment breach right away, take time to develop your characters. * You must be serious and have a good idea of how proper role-playing works. * This RP session will end once the breach is over. * You must have good grammar. * Avoid editing your post once it has been posted. * Do not kill off other people's characters without talking it out first. * Do not double post. * Do not use SCPs from the SCP:CB Game unless you are very confident that you can introduce it. * All posts should be taken into account. * Should you be absent for more than three days, you will be booted from this session until futher notice. * Remember to copy and paste this at the end of every one of your posts. --~~~~ ---- Abide by these rules or disciplinary actions will be used. It might be in your best interest to use the "Expand Content" button on the user toolbar at the bottom of your screen to read posts easier. ---- Lander was engulfed in a bright light. He felt a tremendous amount of pain in the areas where the 008 instances had bitten him and his head started aching much more than before. Then suddenly, the light started to fade and the pain disappeared. "Ahahahha, oh that always cracks me up." The red figure from before suddenly appeared in front of Lander. "What the hell was that?" "Oh nothing, just having a little fun." "What do you mean fun? That fucking hurt!" "Oh boo who, come on, loosen up a little!" The figure then moved closer to Lander. "Hey, are you hungry?" "Um.........yeah, I guess." "Wanna know what my favorite food in the world is? Meat. It's just so juicy and delicious, and it comes in many different forms. Pig, chicken, cow, horse, dog, cat, human." The figure's grin then grew wider. "Ah yes human meat, the best of the bunch. It's just so.....meaty, and it taste really good with their blood." Lander's headache then started to get worse. His brain was rapidly pulsing, like it was evolving or something. "The only problem I have with it is the bones, they always get in the way. Though, there is a way to make them disappear." "Disappear, how?" "It's simple, you just need to know the magic numbers." "Um, magic numbers?" "Yeah, One-Zero-Four-Nine." The figure then vanished, and Lander was once again engulfed by a bright light. --Dr.Mark (talk) 08:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Utter silence. In a cell, a man named Joseph Corman sat on his bed, staring at a white wall. Never did it change. It simple was. On and on. Nothing to think, nothing to do. Occasionally, he would spit on the wall, and that wall would change. Then, it would adjust, and become a pointless wall. He'd heard gunshots, maybe yells, but it was largely ignored. It was then that the lights shut off. Now the wall was black, then a dark red. So was everything. He became rigid, but he wasn't too frightened. The room was puny, nothing can hurt him here, right?. He didn't know how long he sat and waited, but it was then that the sound of an electric shock came from the door. Joseph looked at it, and watched it open halfway. He hears screams. A riot from the sound of it. Joseph poked his head out and watched as hundreds of D-Class ran around, then left the hallways to God knew where. He wanted to leave, but the darkness had begun to creep into him. The red lights looked inviting, though. Joseph looked to the cell in front of him and, in the darkness, saw another form. He wished to see who else had feared to stay in the utter dark of their cells. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- After taking a few steps out of her cell, Maria stopped to look around the area, seeing a bunch of Class-D personnel running around like that made her a bit frightened, but nothing had urged her to show that fear. Her eyes met with another Class-D, who appeared to be calm in the midst of all the chaos. She stopped to talk to him. "H-Hello? My name is Maria, but you can just call me D-9999, if that is what you wish..." She waited for a response --D-9999 (talk) 22:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No. No. This can't be happening. This...isn't happening...right?" Roberts said to himself. "Yeah...it's just...coffee...certainly not...of course not. What an overactive imagination I have!" Roberts giggled. "I need to...help them..." Roberts then proceeded in attempting to move his desk away from the door. With no success, he sat down and drank his "coffee". "This tastes funny. No matter, though. Waste-not want-not." Then he tried shouting. "Hello there! Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck in here! Someone help, please!" He didn't hear anyone approaching. "Well, at least I won't get thirsty." --Phantasmagorian (talk) 05:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander slowly opened his eyes, which revealed that he was in a dimly lighted area. He was able to control his limps now, so he looked around. He immediately recognized the place he was in as the Office Zone of the facility. Lander then suddenly heard someone shouting. "Gale, is that you?" --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked at the other Class-D, slightly shorter than himself. He smiled, it was a friendly face amidst the chaos. "Joseph, pleasure," It felt strange to actually feel normal now, as the word was gone from him, "Maria is fine, we should leave while we have the chance. You in?" Gale heard the man in the room shouting for help. He backed up and attempted to kick the door down. Only a single hinge splintered. He was about to go again when he heard a voice from somewhere nearby. He looked back to see Lander, awake. "Jesus, you're awake," he looked to the closet, then let it escape his mind. Lander was his priority, not an AWOL, "Come on, get up," he said, lefting the man up, "Damn, you were babbling about something, but I don't know if you remember. Medical Wing's not too far, come on" --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 20:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander got up, the previous conversation he had with that red figure flashed in his mind, specifically the last thing it said to him. One-Zero-Four-Nine.......One-Zero-Four-Nine..........where have I heard these numbers before. Lander then turned to face Gale. "Hey, listen. There's uh...something I have to go do, I'll be right back." Before Gale could even react, Lander turned and starting running to his next destination, the Electrical Center. --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson paced around the medical wing, trying to comprehend all that is happening. The facility is going to hell, his commanding officers are probably dead, and he just killed two creatures. While in the middle of his pacing, he noticed how Roberts, Lander, nor Gale followed in behind him. He then readied his weapon and started to advance out of the door in search of them. It was then he remembered Lavrov. He couldn't just leave him there, unconcious and nearly crippled. At least trying to wake him, he walked over to his body and shook his body several times, whispering 'C'mon! Wake up!' --Fireworks888 (talk) 07:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lavrov woke with a start. Tamlin warned him of the beast, the one that could destroy the entire facility. Lavrov looked over at Wilson, who seemed to have been urging him to get up. Lavrov got off the bed, with ease. His leg was still sensitive to movement, but strangely he could walk with only a slight limp. Had Tamlin... relieved his leg? It was obvious that Tamlin is a reality-bender after all. That didn't matter right now, though. Lavrov tugged on Wilson's shoulder, hinting for him to follow Lavrov. The two went into a Junior Task Force armory. Lavrov had travelled three Sectors away from the Medical Wing just to get here. Looking over quickly with flashlight in hand, Lavrov's eyes went from left to right, searching for something made of silver. Not succeeding in find a sword or even a spear, in a moment of fury, Lavrov kicked one of the thin poles on the shelf holding the guns and other instruments. That's when he realized what the pole was made of: silver. Lucky him. Then again, coincidences are something too considered around staff. Yet still, Lavrov didn't care at the time. Lavrov had taken off his bloodied labcoat, tying it to his leg to stop the blood that was still lethargically bleeding out. Wilson seemed confused as Lavrov had removed the pole from the shelf and even moreso now as he watched Lavrov sharpening the long staff now becoming a spear-like weapon. The shelf was knocked over and most of its contents laid out on the floor. Looking over to Wilson, he spoke to him. "Wilson, I'm going to need you to fetch some large speakers. Y'know, like the ones you see at concerts? Understand? Trust me, this all will pay off in the long run." --Dr. Tremor Fan 02:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'And I know exactly where to find them' Wilson said while nodding. He quickly dashed out of the door and sprinted through a few hallways, using his helmet light and his knowledge to guide the way. He ignored the growls of 008 victims echo throughout the tunnels and continued to his destination. He finally arrived to an elevator, surprisingly still functioning. In a hurry, Wilson rapidly pressed the call button until the doors opened. He dashed in and set it to arrive the highest floor, the floor containing the communications towers. The elevator ascended, passing up through several floors. He heared roars, gunshots, explosions, and screaming while elevating, seemingly his colleagues being ripped apart the god forsaken monsters in this facility. Yet this did not faze Wilson until he arrived to the top floor. The elevator slowly opened, revealing a small room, a room decorated that made him nearly throw up. The room was completely covered in blood. Many corpses of other guards, scientists, and people too mangled to even identify were scattered across the floor. Some of them had their entrails splattered against the walls, their limbs missing and a few bodies were covered in black mucus. Standing out among this...slaughterhouse was a large computer. It had several radios and other commuication devices connected to it. He has finally arrived to the tower. --Fireworks888 (talk) 03:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- As he picked up Lander, he suddenly babbled something and ran off, a limp to his step. A yelp resounded, he had falled. What he was doing, he couldn't fathom. He picked up his radio and said in it, "Lander, you'd better hurry up, we can't waste any more time" Gale glanced over to the office door where Roberts was in. He'd heard yells in it before, but hadn't bothered on account to Lander awakening. He now had time. He pulled out his rifle and back away. Aiming, he fired on the hinges. once all three had popped off, he went to a nearby Fire Extenguisher panel, opened, and recovered a crowbar. He returned and ripped the dorr open. It fell, revealing a wide-eyed, shocked and partially insane Roberts, sitting on the floor, slowly drinking coffee. "The hell are you abandoning us for? Get up, time to move." --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander had finally reached the Electrical Center. He knew that the computers here ran on the backup generators so they would still be functioning properly. He went over to one of them and started searching through the list of all the SCPs, when he came across the one he was looking for. "SCP-1059 - The Bonetaker Owl" "Is this the one?" Lander asked out loud. "Yes, this is it. Trust me, this will make our work much easier." Lander then opened the file and started reading it. "SCP-1049 is an adult male black and white owl (Strix nigrolineata). It is physically identical to any other member of its species save for its eyes, which are a reddish pink. Its dietary needs and hunting behaviours are similar to..." "Boooooorring." Lander then found himself involuntarily scrolling through the document. "Alright, here's the part I want you to read." "Before SCP-1049 could be contained, it alighted upon the shoulder of Agent █████. SCP-1049 bit at Agent █████'s face, although Agent █████ suffered no injury. After several seconds, Agent █████ collapsed. Agent █████'s body appeared to cave in on itself. Remains of Agent █████ were found to be completely boneless. Cause of death is believed to be pressure and shock applied to the brain after the loss of the cranium." "You see? This will be the perfect answer to all our problems. It does the work, while we eat the boneless remains." "Yes..." "''Addendum-02: After recent events, SCP-1049 had been move to Access Junction 4C." "Ah good, that isn't far from here. Let's go." Lander then started walking out of the Electrical Center and back down to the Heavy Containment Zone. ((If you spot the Halo reference then I'll give you a cookie.)) --Dr.Mark (talk) 00:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson slowly walked through the room, trying as hard as he could to not step in a pile of bloody mush that use to be his friends. He squinted his eyes and held his breath, trying not to see nor smell his comrade's gruesome deaths. Finally, he arrived infront on the communactions equipment. He spotted a collection of speakers that were plugged into the other devices. He yanked the wires free and picked up two speakers, speakers that had splashes of blood on them. Carrying two large, heavy speakers nearly blocky his eysight, Wilson turned around and headed back towards the elevator. Suddenly, he heard a bump behind him. It sounded like a rock hitting the ground. That was until the ground started to shake. Wilson set the speakers down so looked around in confusion until debris started falling from the ceiling. A barrad of beams, pieces of stone, and lights collasped from the ceiling. Wilson picked up the speakers and started to sprint towards the elevator, that was until he tripped on something. The speaker flung arcoss the room as Wilson plummeted to the ground. His jawed CRACKED up against the ground as all of his equipment fell out of his pack. He has twisted his ankle and ripped his suit, yet this didn't matter. Wilson got up and limped over to the damaged speakers, leaving his weapons behind and ran like hell into the elevator. Thinking he was safe, Wilson laid the speakers down and sat down up against the wall. He had no idea how he'd get back to Lavrov in his state. Suddenly, an ear piercing screech blared throughout the elevator shaft as the elevator sped up and started to to go down, and everything went pitch black. Wilson realized his sense of security was false, as the elevator's carries broke, so he is stuck, unarmed and wounded in a metal box falling hundreds of feet down. The last thing Wilson heard was a crash until he passed out.... --Fireworks888 (talk) 05:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- The banging on the door had frightened Roberts. He then realized that some...thing had probably found him out and was coming in. He braced himself, knowing that he had finally reached his end. Cowering in the corner, the thing finally broke through. Upon seeing the MTF operative from before, Basil relaxed a little, but tensed up again when he spoke. Its mouth formed words, but the resultant sound was the most horrifying, adrenaline-inducing sound he ever had heard. He panicked, and upon regaining his head (by a very insignificant amount), he decided to defend himself. He threw himself upon the cruel trick, and began pounding the monster with his fists, spilling his coffee all over it as a result. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 06:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maria turned to Joseph. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Joseph. We should get going before anyone notices us." She waited for a response from him, as she heard some comotion from behind her. --D-9999 (talk) 15:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale watched the man run up to him, spilling the coffee on himself ("Oh God, that smells like shit" he thought), then pound his fists on his chest. It was like having a man try to beat at 2 by 4. Grabbed the man by the shoulder and dragged him out. He didn't need this. What he needed was Lander. He felt lonely. Despite Basil's presence, the empty corridor unnerved him greatly. He liked Lander, and he relied on him as he did to Gale. "Right, let us go," Joseph noticed that the crowd had moved in one direction, while the other was barren. He didn't like it, in fact the lack of light was disconcerting, yet Maria's presence made him feel reassured. He motioned to follow and walked down the dark hallway. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 23:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Yelled Anthony as he came running down the hallway, "Let me join you guys, I don't want to be alone down here" he said to the two D-Classes walking through the hallway. He got closer to them as he waited for a response... --'Matvize (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC)' ---- As Lander was walking he noticed that he was getting more and more desperate for food, particularly meat. He started involuntarily making growling and moaning noises. He also noticed that he was loosing control of his body. He had been barely paying attention to where he was walking yet he was still involuntarily moving in the right direction. "Alright, here we are." Lander was now in front of a door, with a sign above it which read ''SCP-1049. He didn't move, he just simply stared at it. "What the hell are you waiting for, just press it!" Lander still didn't move. What the hell am I doing? I mean, I'm about to release an SCP that coul-'' Lander then found himself involuntarily punching in the access code to open the door. When the door opened, he saw a small room which had another door and access code panel. However, the window beside the door was smashed, and there was a body lying on the floor, that looked somewhat flat. Lander went over to it and read the tag on his shirt, it said ''Dr. Ming. "Who. Who." Lander then looked up to see a pair of reddish pink eyes staring at him from the shadows. "Stop right there!" Lander turned around to see an MTF soldier standing at the door with his rifle pointed at him. The figure from the shadows then flew past Lander and stated attacking the MTF soldier. "What the fuck, is that an owl? Wh-" The MTF then suddenly fell to the ground. The owl flew off the body and wandered into the darkness. "And now, we feast." --Dr.Mark (talk) 02:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov took the razored pole of silver and walked across the facility, trying to find a large, room suitable for trapping the creature. Tamlin had given him precise instructions to contain this "thing", whatever it was. Lavrov scavenged the offices, eventually finding an MP3 player. Using the back-up power supply, he graciously took his time and downloaded an additional song onto the device. Lavrov thought to himself how peculiar this whole situation was. What kind of SCP would he be butting heads with? Why wouldn't anyone else know about it, as Tamlin put it? All these things and more came to Lavrov mind as he finished downloading the song. Why this old, and rather eerie, song, Lavrov didn't know. Taking the connector cord that sat next to the MP3 player, Lavrov stepped back out into the hallway. Lavrov finally found the room he needed. A roomy recreational area that served as a "crossroads" of sorts to different areas of the Heavy Containment Zone. Going back and retrieving salt and industrial work markers, Lavrov got to work. ... Lavrov's knees began to ache from all the kneeling down and marking the room, which definitely wasn't comfortable for his burnt and split shin. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the doctor walked back down the facility to where he sent Wilson off to get the speakers, waiting for his arrival. Spotting a figure in the distance, Lavrov prepared the pole just in case. Then suddenly a strong gust blew in the office. Covering his face, Lavrov hadn't noticed the figure had spontaneously popped right next to him. Startled, Lavrov rose the pole and primed it to aim. The being was garbed in torn Medieval Joker clothes, his smile too wide to believe, his eyes reflecting a pale yellow, his skin a uniform black. He chuckled, as if mocking Lavrov. "So, I see you met someone who knows." The wicked thing cheerily said. "Regardless, I'll send you back to whence you came." came Lavrov. "Oh, that's a hoot there, child. You can't stop something like me." "I'll damn well try." Lavrov moved, jumping backward followed by tossing the pole like a javelin. The beast caught the pole before it could impale him. He laughed, gently tossing the pole to the side. The Beast approached Lavrov, who in turned stepped continued to keep his distance from the thing. "You really think that tired old trick is going to work on me again? As if I didn't learn the first time. I'm tens of thousands of years old, I do adapt." "What... are you?" With a flick of his hands, the Beast caused the door to open and close violently and the emergency sirens to blare, and the previously-dead lights to flicker. "I have many names, but I prefer 'The Prankster' out of all my titles." --Dr. Tremor Fan 03:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- He woke with a daze. He had no idea where he ended up at. Last thing he could recall was running through the facility blindly looking for SCP-053. He looked around. He's in a brightly lit room on a bed. "Anybody here? Hello?" No answer. He's alone. He got up sluggishly and took a look at his surrounding. It's a big empty room. The wall's were painted white, there's a brown door and a glass panel. He walked towards the glass panel. He peered through and saw nothing. Just blackness and blackness and blackness. "What the fuck?," He quietly whispered. He looked for a way out. He walked towards the door. As his hand touched the handle he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He opened the door and was greeted by gusts of winds and incoherent voices. Suddenly he was pushed forward and found himself falling down. Falling toward the blackness that was about to consume. His vision began to turn blurry and black. A voice rang in his ears, "Don't resist. Join us. Join the darkness that dwelves in your heart. JOIN US! BECOME ONE WITH THE DARKNESS!" He awoke in a sweat. He's in a empty hallway with containment breach warning lights still flashing. He's still in the facilty. "What the fuck was that?!" He sat for a second, pondering on what just happened. Then he shook his head. "I need to stay focus. Shit's happening around me. And I still gotta find 053." He stood up. "But first, where the fuck am I?" --Baton Guy (talk) 00:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the thing threw Basil away nonchalantly, fear once again overwhelmed him. Flight prevailed over fight, and he sprinted in the opposite direction, as fast as possible in his weakened state. He ran and ran and ran, not knowing exactly where. He turned corner after corner, passed twitching cadavers, flickering figures, and screaming men, but he kept covering his head with his hands and ignored them all. He eventually came across a plain-looking hallway, with what appeared to be a man at the hallway's end. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 03:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, WAIT, GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" he screamed after the man. He wanted to shoot him, now, so bad. The man rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Suddenly, he was alone. Lander was God knows where, Basil had gone crazy and went AWOL on him, and all that was left was himself and his own growing fear at the silence pressing down on his ears. Then, his own footsteps. = Gale finally arrived at the medical wing, a section that carried all the essentials for any injured person. He looked about, but found no man alive. He continued to search until he left the medical wing and searched for the doctor and guard. It was then that he reahed a particular hallway and looked past a corner. The sight was daunting, a massive creature that wore the uniform of a jester, and spoke to a scared Doctor Lavrov. "I have many names, but I prefer 'The Prankster' out of all my titles." Gale took a breath, the last thing he needed to do was see its ugly face, or he swore he would piss himself at the sight. He took aim and fired at the top of the Jester's head. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ----- Lavrov watched as Gale entered the shot, unloading a round into The Prankster's head. The Beast's head lurched forward, a smile still on his face. The Prankster was silent, not even moving, not even breathing. And in a flash, he was in front of Gale. The bullet was nothing to the type of creature Prankster was. The Prankster moved closer to Gale, who responded in a couple more rounds. He laughed, as usual, which just made Gale panic, unfilling the magazine into The Prankster's chest. With a wave of his hand, Gale's rifle flew from his hands. Gripping his fingers around Gale's throat, the Beast lifts him off the ground, staring into Gale's fear-stricken eyes. A sneer was still etched on his face. The Prankster watched as death began to swell in Gale's eyes, his face gone purple from the lack of air, when suddenly: thump! Gale was gasping for air, holding his squeezed-out neck. He was on his knees when he looked back up at The Prankster. "You like guns, don't you?" asked The Prankster. With a very hesitant nod, The Prankster followed up with yet another question. "Did you like to play Cowboys and Indians when you were younger?" he chimed with a cheery voice. Gale only stared at the Beast, not answering. With a chuckle, The Prankster rest assured Gale's worries. "Fret not, I already know, child. Now, I'll be the cowboy, you be the indian!" Gale was getting off his knees, waving his hands trying to negate The Prankster's offer. Shaping his hand in the form of a fingergun, he pointed at Gale's head. "Bang." And with a splatter, Gale's head was no more. Lavrov yelled. "NOOO!" Rushing over and dropping the pole, he fled the fallen, headless body. The Prankster, suddenly floating, was cackling a vicious laughter, filling the hallway with his manic joy as he flew through air. Lavrov stared down at the headless body. Even the neck was gone. The Prankster landed next to, a wide grin on his face. Lavrov paid him no attention. And suddenly, he heard a snap of fingers. And Gale was there again. The blood and brains still laid out on the floor, but his head was back. Gale looked in at horror at the Beast, whose grin now reflected a bright yellow in the dim hallway. "See how useless your weapons are against me now, child, and what pain I can bring you even after death?" asked The Prankster. --Tremor (talk) 05:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The events that occurred next would haunt Gale forever. After the beast had said what he needed and raised the fingergun, the "bang" that screamed out of his lips. No words could describe the pain. He'd thought that after death, pain stopped, that it was over. No, the pain was simply indescribable, and when the blackness that had surrounded him after death lit up and became the room he was just in, the pain remained. He fell, and he screamed. And screamed, and soon his lungs were nothing, and the black swarmed his eyes. It was welcoming, and the pain abated with unconsciousness and the single image of the Jester, pointing an amusing fingergun at the terrified, little man. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson's eyes slowly opened only to see a cracked, dirt covered visor. He ripped the helmet off, exposing him only to his balaclava. He looked around the elevator, surprised the impact didn't kill him. He stood up with his one good leg, letting the nearly broken other one limped ,used all of his remaining strength to pry open the damaged elevator doors and picked up the speakers and dragged them by their cords, determined to get them to Lavrov. He limped through the center's tunnels, hearing the screams and growls as he usually heard during the breach, until suddenly, he heard a familar voice exclaim. 'NOOO!'. 'L-Lavrov?!' Wilson questioned. He followed the echo of Lavrov's voice as fast as he could. Quickly limping through several tunnels, Wilson arrived at an intersection near the armoury. He saw a colourful figure that brighted up the dark, depressing tunnels, yet still gave Wilson a grim feeling. A jester looking figure standing infront of a terrified MTF with a scientist on the other side of the room. 'W-What the HELL?!' 'Wilson yelled in confusing at this odd, unfitting sight. --Fireworks888 (talk) 06:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lavrov and Gale were looking up as The Prankster leered down at them when Wilson arrived. He looked badly injured, but somehow he made it all the way back with the speakers. The Prankster laughed at Wilson. With a blink, The Prankster was up in front and Wilson yelped, leaping backwards a bit. Throwing his head back, the Beast laughed with a thunderous voice. This caused Wilson to fall to the ground. The Prankster laughed yet again with his blusterous joy. "Oh, I like this one! He's quite the tool! Humans, their pain and fear bring me a good jolly quake!" The Prankster doubled over in his laughter, slapping his knee. Lavrov looked back to the pole. Gale looked completely out of it, so Lavrov was alone on this. The Prankster flicked Wilson's nose while he looked on in shock. Lavrov had a game plan now. Taking the pole, he motioned to Wilson, giving him hand signals, telling him to get the speakers. The Prankster was too busy laughing when Lavrov threw the pole, impaling his abdominal region. "It's not so funny when the joke's on you, now is it!?" screamed Lavrov. The Prankster was not amused, in the slightest. Silver was pain. Perhaps not as much pain when Gilgamesh first slashed his skin so many years ago, or when Van Helsing pierced his heart, but it still hurt. With a pinched-up face, The Prankster turned around to Lavrov. And with a snap of his fingers. ''Pop! "Humans never learn." Lavrov was suddenly mush. The MP3 player he had been carrying flew onto the ground, luckily not damaged. Lavrov was no more. --Tremor (talk) 06:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He saw a man at the end of the hallway. He seem to be in distressed. Baton didn't know whether he should go the man and ask what's wrong or to just walk away. He walked towards the man. "Sir, are you alright?" "The darkness..." He stopped. He shooked his head and continued closer to the man. --Baton Guy (talk) 06:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson almost yelled Lavrov's name, but was in too much shock to do so. He processed the final gestures Lavrov gave him before his death. Wilson realized it. He understood exactly what Lavrov wanted. He jumped up, and tied the speakers' cords to his belt and sprinted around The Prankster, picking up the MP3 from the pile of mush that use to be Lavrov. He sprinted out of the intersection down the hallways, hearing the Prankster's demonic chuckle echo throughout the tunnels. Suddenly, Wilson was lifted into the air and thrown across a tunnel, obviously the Prankster's endless supply of magic. He slammed up against the wall with a CRUNCH, breaking a rib. Wilson picked himself up, held his torso with his empty hand in pain and limped over to the nearest intersection. Finally, he arrived. He quickly untied the speakers and hooked them up the MP3. He activated the MP3 and jerked around, seeing the Prankster, just standing there, with an evil grin. He plugged the MP3 in a played the first song he saw: Revolution 9. 'Number 9, Number 9, Number 9, Number 9' the song sung as it started. A symbol started to form under Wilson. A big pentagram in the center, with signs he recognized from his home school teachings, Norse, Greek, Hebrew, and Hindu symbols scattered around the pentagram.I t was then Wilson stood up and faced the Prankster. ''''HEY, ASSHOLE!' Wilson yelled. 'I'M H-HERE! COME AND GET ME, YOU PRICK!' he continued his taunts as he mockingly laughed at the Prankster. The Prankster started to approach. Wilson stood there as the Prankster got closer and closer, where his hand started to rise, as if ready to strike . Wilson blinked and suddenly the Prankster appeared right infront of him.' HOLY SHIT' Wilson exclaimed as he jumped back. 'Huh?!' the Prankster questioned as he looked down. 'Oh, NO!!' The Prankster pressed his palms up against his ears, blocking the music from his hearing, but it was no use. A large beam of white light shot out of his mouth and eyes. Wilson covered his eyes as the entire intersection lit up like a Christmas tree. --Fireworks888 (talk) 07:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Basil became certain that the man ahead was human, he began slowing down. He spoke, and he truly was human. He got closer, but the man then became startled by something. Curious, the exhausted Roberts sipped his coffee and spoke to the man: "Are you alright, sir?" He looked down at his coffee. "Would you like a sip?" --Phantasmagorian (talk) 00:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- After an explosion of light, the Prankster's body stood again, yet in a more formal manner, as if he was someone completely different. 'Hello, mortal.' said the Prankster's body in a booming voice, sounding like hundreds of people talking at once.' ' I am best known as He-Who-Made-Light.'' Wilson was completely confused, yet so shocked to even question. 'You see, the entity you know as the Prankster has been in this universe for centuries, becoming many noxious gods from many different mythologies, such as Loki, the Norse god of mischief. And you, like many other legends such as Van Helsing, has delayed his chaos. As a reward, I will grant you a small amount of wishes. Now, ask.' Wilson's cloth covered jaw was wide open, yet he snapped to attention after being asked to wish. 'U-Um, well, I-I...can you, y-you know. Unkill Lavrov? The Prankster sorta.....liquefied him.' 'Your wish is my command. Orion Lavrov's life and body has been restored. Any other?'. Wilson thought for a few seconds until he finally thought up his second wish, 'An everlasting boner?'. 'NO!' the god spoke, losing his patience. 'Oh, Ok. Sorry, h-how about a.... new weapon? A g-gun? 'Specify'. 'Um, a-an.....M16 with a M203?' Suddenly, his wish came true. A fully loaded assault with a grenade launcher spawned in his hands as if they were there the whole time. 'Any final requests?'. 'Uh, yeah, j-just one more thing. C-Can you kill the Prankster? F-For good?' The god quickly spoke. 'No, I cannot kill the Prankster, and will not.' The Prankster's head suddenly flared skyward, the light protruding from his mouth like before, but leaving this time. When it was all gone, The Prankster's impaled body flopped onto the floor, as if the god never possessed him. 'What the fuck just happened.' Wilson said aloud. He shook off his shock and limped back to the intersection where Gale and Lavrov was. As he went through the tunnels yet again, he arrived back to the two men. --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- The last thing Lavrov remembered the feeling of his body suddenly expanding, and extremely quick, likely less than a nanosecond. Yet there he was again, same spot where he mocked the Beast. Lavrov felt his body, just to reassure himself that this was real life. Everything checked out. Lavrov looked to Gale, who was still sitting on the floor, staring off into space. Whatever The Prankster did to him, it left him in quite the state of catatonia. Then came Wilson, who looked like he was having a bad time. He had a weapon, from where Lavrov could only guess from the same thing that brought him back. He was rather certain The Prankster wouldn't willingly revive him, even after being trapped into the Symbol. Lavrov waved to Wilson, coming closer. "I don't know how you got the speakers set up in time or how you knew that song was the right one, but you certainly got the best of that fiend. Good to know that Tamlin's sigil worked." . . . Blood continued to pour from the spiked-end of the silver pole, the damn thing still left in his body. The Lucifer Sigil; how did some pathetic, under-armed, loser doctor who is not even a higher-up know about such a thing? Who taught him? The Prankster was not asleep or unconscious, rather, he was trapped in his mind. Sooner or later, he'd find a chink in this trap, and he'll be free. But what was that noise playing...? What was its purpose? (Humans, such persistent little things. Even Light-boy can't completely cripple me and he knows it, the wretch. Bah! Curse them all! Once I get out, they'll pay! The both of them, that guard and that wannabe hunter!) --Tremor (talk) 03:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sighed with relief. The man isn't hostile. "No. I'm all right." "Not for long." He shook his head again. Is he hearing a voice in his head? No, that impossible. "Mind bringing me up to speed on what's happening here?" --Baton Guy (talk) 04:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ----